The current generation of speech recognition software generally requires a large amount of processing power and memory footprint. Such speech recognition software may be ill suited for implementation on small portable electronic devices with constrained memory and processing resources. Moreover, current speech recognition software may be susceptible to background noise and interference. Accordingly, the implementation of such speech recognition software on portable electronic devices may result in degradation of speech recognition accuracy, which leads to speech recognition errors and inefficiency. Furthermore, all currently known speech recognition systems are bounded in accuracy by the underlying technology.